SQ Prompt: Regina's Scar
by cuzo
Summary: tumblr prompt: Emma and Regina's future 15 year old daughter asks Regina about her lip scar.


**SQ prompt: Regina's Scar**

**Livelaughdesigngraphics asked: Regina and Emma's future teenage daughter asks Regina how she got her lip scar and Emma helps Regina tell her.**

Regina stood in front of the sink washing the last of the dishes from their dinner. She smiled as a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist. "Dinner was great, as usual." Emma stated with an appreciative kiss to her wife's cheek.

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Oh I will definitely let you know the moment you do," the blonde joked as she tried to dodge the water her wife flicked towards her with her fingers. She chuckled, "you said to be honest with you right?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of honesty," said a female voice standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Emma removed her self from the grip around her wife after spotting their 15 year old daughter, Madeline.

Where has the time gone? Regina thinks silently.

Emma playfully rolls her eyes, "here we go. What life changing information are you giving us today Maddy? How toilet paper is a secret plot from the government to control our digestive systems?"

Regina smacked her wife on the arm with her still wet hands before drying them on a dish towel. "What is it you want to talk about sweetie?"

Madeline glared at her blonde mother before turning her attention to Regina, "thank you for being the mature one, MOM, " she accented the word as she looked back at Emma, who scrunched her nose and shook her head mockingly in response. "Anyway….I was hoping you could tell me something Mom."

"Ok go ahead." The brunette stated as she placed the dish towel down and took a seat next to Emma at the island.

"The scar on your lip….how did you get it?"

Regina instantly went pale. She wasn't mentally prepared for this question. The blonde decided to speak up. "Uhh Maddy, that's a really touchy subject for your Mom. Maybe you can ask her another time."

"Then I'll never get my answer. You will just keep avoiding it. I want to know what happened, it's a simple question."

"No, it isn't." Emma corrected in a firm tone.

Maddy turned to face her brunette mother, "Mom…can you please tell me?" Her voice was soft.

Regina took a deep breath and turned to give her wife a look that said she was ready, but only if she helped. "Sit down." The young girl did as she was instructed and folded her hands. "You know I used to be married a long time ago right?"

A nod.

"What you don't know," she continued, "is that it was a loveless…abusive marriage."

Madeline audibly gasped. This was something she never expected. Instantly she felt guilty and ashamed for bringing up the subject along with past memories she was sure her mother wanted to bury.

When the brunette's breath became shaky, she felt a warm strong hand on her back that rubbed small circles. She was grateful for the support when Emma took over to finish the story. One the blonde knew all too well herself. "Your mom wanted to leave and waited until the middle of the night." A pause, "When she tried…that man…" The words tasted like poisonous bile in her throat. A part of her wished she knew where he was now, just so she could kill him. Twice.

Emma continued, "he told her that she couldn't leave him alive and he swung a knife at her. But he was drunk and only got her lip. I happened to come in before it got worse."

The young girls eyes grew wide, "why were you there Ma? I mean I'm glad but…"

"Your mom and I had been friends for a long time and she told me about her plan to leave and I said I would help. I knew nothing about her….situation until then. Otherwise I would have stolen her a long time ago." Emma smiled at her wife who looked away almost bashfully.

"I'm…sorry Mom," Maddy stated, ashamed from bringing up the subject.

"It's ok sweetie. I am much happier now, don't you think? "

With that their daughter got up from her seat and embraced both her mothers. " I love you guys."

Regina smiled in the embrace as Emma patted the girls back. "We love you too kid."


End file.
